


Captured

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Finished, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: Severus Snape gets a friend who becomes more.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Captured

Chapter 1: Meeting at Malfoy's  
It was raining when I got to the Malfoy manor, I was the last to arrive as usual. Sitting at the table was the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, Greyback and Lucius Malfoy, I took my seat and nodded to the Dark Lord. "Severus, you must be rewarded for your work. Bring her in" The Dark Lord calls out.

Alecto Carrow drags her out, despite the situation she was in she looked around the room before looking down at her feet. Luna Lovegood, she's dressed in ripped Hogwarts uniforms she's filthy.

"Do you wish to have her? If not Greyback can, I'm done with her and he needs a new toy. She's never been touched. Has she Bellatrix? " The Dark lord said, looking at the giddy follower.

"No, I wasn't allowed too." Bellatrix grins, licking her lips. "I wish I had though, she put up a fight, especially to help the fool of a wand maker."

"Yes, I would like her."Knowing if I didn't agree she'd be killed and I might be punished for refusing.

"She's been a pain since she started at Hogwarts, head in the clouds." I said glaring at her in her direction, she hasn't looked up since she was brought into the room.

"Excellent Severus, I expect you to take it from her before tomorrow night. Bellatrix will be over to check and Severus no protection. I have plans. " The Dark Lord said, waving his hand meaning the meeting had ended. Greyback looked pissed that I was getting the girl.

The meeting adjourned walking over to Alecto, grab Miss. Lovegood's arm rather hard and Apperate us to my office.

I drag Miss Lovegood into my private quarters, throwing her on the bed.

"Listen carefully, you will not leave my living space. You will not disobey me. No one well know you are here. I will bring you anything you may need. Is this understood Miss. Lovegood?"

"Yes, Professor Snape."She mumbles, she was filthy covered in dirt, blood and whatever else.

"The shower is through there, you may go have one. I'll have some food brought up for us." I say as she slowly makes her way to the bath. While she was in there, I set up wards so she couldn't leave without me or she would be injured.

I sent for the food, then realized I didn't have any clothes for her. Heading to my closest I find some bottoms and a sweater and shrink them down to roughly her size. Making a mental note to get her some clothes in the morning. Knocking on the bathroom door, I hear Miss. Lovegood mumble

"Come in." Opening the door I see Miss. Lovegood standing in a towel, fresh from the bath.

"I brought you clothes, it's nothing amazing just something until I can get you some other things.

"Thank you." She reaches out and winces as she takes them.

"You're hurt." Cursing myself for not thing thinking of this before, knowing she was in Bellatrix's hands.

Not badly." She says as I guide her to sit on the bed.

"I have some potions you can take." That's when I take a look at her body, she has deep bruises, red welts that we're still fresh, cuts that were done today, her body was littered with scars. The worst was the word Looney as carved into her skin on her chest. Bellatrix's work she liked the physically torture before the mental torture. Who knows what she's done to Luna.

"Bellatrix did this to you, didn't she?" Asking even though I know the answer. Miss. Lovegood nods as I heal the cuts with my wand, cleaning them out as I go along. I give her something for the pain, the bruises and cuts would heal in the coming months the scars would be forever.

A house elf brings two plates of food, a bottle of fire whisker and some pumpkin juice to the room.  
The elf sets it up on the bed, as Miss. Lovegood slowly got dressed, the pain potion not kicking in yet. I gesture her to sit, the house elf disappears with a loud crack. She sits across from me, and takes the plate I handed her. It was just ham sandwiches and veggies. She takes a bite, before finally talking to me.

"What did he mean by taking it?" She looks up at me, her silvery gray eyes waiting for a reply.

"What do you think Miss Lovegood?" I take a drink of the Fire whiskey.

"My virginity?" She mumbles, looking down.

"Yes." I replied, taking another swing.

"If you don't, or I refuse I'll be given to Greyback." She asks.

"Yes again, to be with me is a far better position Miss. Lovegood." Taking another swing from the bottle.

"Why?" She asks, taking a small bite of her food.

"If you were to go to Greyback if you're lucky he'll kill you first, but he likes to play with his food roughly." I smile at her taking another sip.

"Why did you say yes to taking me then?" She asked, looking back me the slivery gray eyes glaring into me.

"Enough talking" Closing my eyes. "You can sleep next to me or on the couch. Don't try anything or do anything, I could use a reason to harm you." Luna picked my bed to sleep in, I watched her until she fell asleep or at least stopped moving anymore before dozing off.

The following morning, I left her on my bed. She didn't have an easy sleep, middle of the night she got night terrors. I go into my office, writing out an order form for some clothes and other things Miss. Lovegood might need. I have some breakfast food brought up, I have the house elf set it on the table.

Sitting at my desk I look into the room, the wards prevent anyone from seeing in or her from seeing out except me. I let her sleep past breakfast time, knowing she probably hasn't slept in how long and needs it. Miss. Lovegood wakes up an hour later. I hear her moving about in the room, getting up I enter my room.

"Good morning." I say to her, she jumps not hearing me enter. "Some clothes and other things will be arriving for you after lunch." I tell her, she nods.

"Food is over there, eat something even if it's small. I'll be working out there today. There's books you can read if you need something to do. She nods again, slowly making the bed. I hand her some more painbgone.

"Take it, when the stuff comes I'll have it brought it in. Stay out of trouble." Turning to leave the room, she finally speaks.

"Profess.." I interject. "My name is Severus. I expect you to call me that, especially after tonight." She nods again.

"Severus, I was wondering if you know anything about my father please. " She mumbles at the end.  
I know exactly what happened to him I think to myself. After the explosion he was tortured until he went insane. Death would have been a gift compared to what happened to him.

"I'll see if I can find out in due time." Leaving the room quickly.

Around noon the packages arrived, I sent for a house elf to bring her a sandwich and the packages. She seemed to be staying out of sight for now. I didn't want to let myself think about tonight too much. Around 6pm another house elf arrived with supper, heading into the room I saw the house elf had set the food on the table. The packages were all on the couch untouched. I look around for her, seeing her asleep on the bed. That explains why I didn't hear any movement at all today.  
I walk over and gently shake her awake.

"Miss Lovegood, wake up it's suppertime." Her eyes flash open, she looks momentarily confused, almost scared.

"It's alright, you're at Hogwarts with me in my office." I say to her.

"Yes, I remember now." She mumbles to herself. I help her up and lead her to the table.

"Pumpkin soup and bread with butter. Simple yet good for your stomach. Eat, you didn't eat anything else today." I watch her until she takes a sip of her soup.  
I debate for second if I should use Legilimency on her, knowing I had too. Once inside of her mind, it was dark. You wouldn't see your hand in front of your eyes. I can't see a thing. It almost felt cold and wet but how. Then I hear it, a sadistic laugh and screaming. Pulling back, I see her watching me. She shouldn't have known what I was doing, but I think she does.

"You're eating, good." She nods again, she nods a lot. Probably not used to being allowed to speak again. In class she never shut up asking about some random question or bizarre statements where the class would laugh at her. Whatever they did to her in that Manor, they broke her.

"Severus, what is going to happen tonight?" Luna stops eating and looks at me.

"After supper I'll go shower then I have some potions for you to take then we do what needs to be done then by tomorrow Bellatrix well come to check you making sure it's been done. Miss. Lovegood's eyes flashed up at the name Bellatrix and she looked terrified.

"I will not let her harm you Miss. Lovegood. " I tell her, she nods excessively at me.

"Thank you. You can call me Luna. " I nod before getting up.

After supper, I head for my shower a little while later I come out only wearing a towel. Luna is sitting on the bed in only a tank top and underwear. Which surprised me, I wasn't sure why. Walking over to her I hand her three vials.

"What are they?" She asks, taking them from me.

"The clear one is for pain, same as earlier. The purple one is for if you wish to not remember this moment, you'll know it happened but only when you're ready too. And the last one is for lust, it well let you imagine anyone you wish. I know it's a lot of me to ask you to take that one but if you did it wouldn't feel like I was just taking this from you, I do not wish to do this. " I said, looking down at her knowing these potions we're used on the black market.

"You're doing this to save my life, possibly both of our lives. I can't thank you enough but at the same time I know you think I shouldn't. " She gives me a smile. " You're not a bad person, at least not right now." I start to move to the other side of the bed, I see her take the first vial, before hanging up my towel and getting into the bed.

I wait a few moments for them all to take effect. Luna turns to me, licking her lips. I pull back the blankets on her side, she climbs in with me. Considering my life, I'm bossed around by people in my personal life. I am a very dominant man. I wasn't on a time limit, I wasn't being watched to make sure the act was done, I knew what I was going to do.

"I'm going to take my time and enjoy you, little one." I said to her. Luna smiled at me.

I pull her underneath me, kissing her neck I love slowly down her body. I watch as her chest goes up and down.  
Spreading her legs, I kiss her thighs before slowly inserting a finger into her. I hear her gasp. I chuckle, she's tight, wet and hot.  
Placing a second finger inside of her, I begin pumping it in and out. Taking my fingers out, I hear her groan at the loss.

"Taste yourself, who gets this wet so fast?" I ask her as she takes my fingers in her mouth. I pull them out, she answers me.

"A slut." I push my fingers back in and she jumps at my touch.

"Yes, a little slut." I continue to slowly torment her. A few minutes later I hear her gasp.

"Sev.. Severus.."

"Yes, little one?" I ask her, continuing my slow torment.

"I.. um.. I." She muttered, tossing her head around. Her thinking went out the window.  
"Relax, just let it happen." I say to her. Within seconds her body tenses up and she climaxes. I quickly move forward and suck her clit. Luna yells. I continue to keep sucking, her body barley relaxes before another climax hits her again. She shakes for a minute before relaxing.  
I move my way up her body. She looks at me, her chest moving up and down breathing heavily.

"That is so much better when someone else is doing it." Luna says.

"You touch yourself?" Luna smiles at me and nods. Looking at her, I lean close my lips meeting hers, tentatively at first then harder. Normally I don't kiss but I felt she was owed better, come morning she wouldn't remember anyways or maybe it was for me.

Looking over her body, it's smooth and still bruised. The bruising is dark, on its way to healing. The scars, still red. No more cuts were opened on her body. Luna watches me, before pulling me back to kiss her.

Luna's hand wraps around my cock, she starts to move her hand up and down. I groan , resting my forehead on hers. Aligning our bodies up I ask her.  
"Are you ready Luna?" She looks at me and nods.

"Yes." She says looking at me.

I push my cock slowly into her body. I wait a moment allowing her to get use to the sensation before continuing to move in and out. She's tight and hot.  
Luna was calling out my name and she pleaded for me to go faster and harder. She kept calling my name, the realization of her wanting me, needing me was staggering. Reminding myself that was just the lust potion. Knowing I wouldn't last much longer I use my finger to rub Luna's clit, wanting to see her cum again. My efforts were rewarded within seconds Luna's body was constricting around my cock, her orgasm hitting her. I couldn't take it anymore and with a final thrust I came inside of her.  
Rolling off of her so I wouldn't crush her. I pull her close, kissing her again. Luna starts to grind into my hips, I put my finger on her clit making small circles, within a few minutes Luna is cumming for a third time.

Moments later Luna is asleep, breathing in I could smell my shampoo in her hair. I laid next to her and just held her, knowing in the morning she'd have to be checked over by Bellatrix who wouldn't make it easy.

The following morning, I wake up and see Luna laying across from me and braiding some of her long blonde hair.

"Morning." I say to her, sitting up rubbing my eyes. 

"Good morning." Luna smiles at me , looking me up and down before blushing and smirking at me. I realized we both were still naked and she remembered.

"You remember!" I said to her, getting out of the bed pulling a blanket to cover myself up.

" Yes, I didn't take the potions. I wanted to remember, It wasn't like you were doing it to be cruel, it was to protect me. " She said, sitting up.

"Potions? I saw you take one. You wanted me last night. Only the lust potion should have done that." I manage to stumble out.

"I took the pain one. That's it. We're forced together. Might as well make the best out of it. I didn't need a potion to make me want you." Luna stared up at me.  
I just looked at Luna, I had no words.

"I have to go do work. Food well be sent in throughout the day, you can read or nap or do whatever. I'll be back when Bellatrix arrives." I quickly go into the bathroom, grab some clothes then leave the room. I spent the entire morning outside the office avoiding her, exactly at noon Bellatrix appeared at the door.

"Hello Severus, I'm here to see the girl." She said in a taunting voice.

"Of course Bellatrix." Right this way, leading her into my rooms. We see Luna sitting on the floor at the end of the bed which had been made. She was in the shrunken clothes I had given her and her hair was pulled into a braid. Bellatrix strolls into the room and grabs Luna, throwing her on the bed.

"Bellatrix you are not to hurt her in any way. If she disobeys, I will punish her. You are not to play with her either. She is mine. IS that understood." I said to her. Bellatrix shrugs and smirks at me.

She vanishes Luna's shorts and proceeds to check her. Luna closed her eyes and stayed still as Bellatrix used her wand to poke at her. Knowing she wasn't using the spell but rather poking her wand inside of Luna. After about 10 minutes Bellatrix seemed satisfied with her own test. She had Luna's shorts reappear on her body.

"Well done Severus. You actually did it. If you ever tire of her, I'm sure Greyback would love to play with her. He doesn't mind her already being used." Bellatrix grins as she looks at Luna, who has sat up and was looking terrified.

"Go. I'll be at the meeting you can tell me more tomorrow. "

I make sure Bellatrix leaves the room before glancing inside. Luna was in the bathroom. I stay out working the rest of the day, avoiding her. By midnight, I hoped she'd be asleep. I walk back into the room. There she was asleep on the bed, moving a fair bit as if trying to get comfortable.  
Deciding to sleep on the couch, I turned to see it was still covered in Luna's packages. Realizing she probably didn't know where to put them, I went to sleep next to her.  
The next morning, I wake up and find my arms wrapped around Luna who was still sleeping. Realizing If I moved I'd wake her, I just stayed put. Relaxing my head back I just stay still, watching her sleep. I let myself fall back asleep cuddling Luna Lovegood no less.

I awoke about an hour later, Luna still in my arms but she wasn't sleeping. She was shaking a bit and crying.

"Luna what is wrong?" Sitting up and pushing her up against the pillows.  
"I've been in pain since she left. It wasn't so bad before now it hurts more. It's like my skin is being pulled apart and is starting to burn down there. " Luna is making a face of discomfort.

"You should have woken me and told me right away. I'm going to look okay?" I said as Luna nodded, I began to pull down her pants. Spreading her legs, I looked. I saw nothing but I could feel the heat. Suspecting I already knew what this was, I conjured an ice cold cloth up to help with the pain.

"I'm going to place this on you okay? " I told her, again Luna just nodded at me, if she reacted badly then it wasn't the spell I was thinking of. Pressing the cloth into her, Luna reacted by groaning and mumbling.

"More." Taking away the cloth, I asked her to tell me what she needed.

"I want more. Like the other night. Please." Luna deciding I wasn't moving fast enough started to touch herself.

"It's not the same." She mutters, her eyes closed as she pleasured herself. It's the bloody aphrodisiac spell the Dark Lord invented. Watching her trying to make herself cum I felt myself get aroused.

"Luna the spell Bellatrix did was one the Dark Lord invented himself. It causes pain until the victim has sex and has cum inside of them. " I said still watching, licking my lips. Luna sits up and continues to touch herself as I watched her.

"Fix it please. She asked, moving closer to me.

"You do not know what you ask of me." I told her, glaring into her eyes seeing the need in them.  
"Yes, I do. Please." Luna begged me.

"I am a dominant man Luna. I could say yes and watch you suffer." I said taunting her.  
"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't? Why do you say that Little one?"I asked her, as she climbed into my lap.

"Because of the looks and feel of it. You want this too." Luna said as she slowly started grinding herself on my lap. Vanishing our clothes I pin Luna underneath me. She stares at me, before pulling me close to kiss me. Without waiting my cock into her pussy. Luna mumbles against my lips. Pulling out slowly, I ask her.

"What do you want, Little one?" Teasing the outside of her lips.

"Your dick sir." She replied cheekily. Shoving my cock back in, I slowly pull it out, teasing her for a while. Her whimpers and moans filled the room. I put my hand on her clit and rub small circles as I pumped in and out. I feel her hit her climax then I release cum into her.

Pulling out and off of Luna, I see her body relax, no longer in anymore pain.

"Thank you Severus." Luna turns and smiles at me. I nod, getting up and getting dressed. Once finished I turn to see her watching me, sitting on my bed naked wrapped up in a blanket. I swiftly move over to her side of the bed and pull her into a kiss.

During the morning, I kept daydreaming about what I would like to do to Luna as soon as I was able too. My attitude completely changed from yesterday, like she said, we were forced together. Just before supper I headed back into my rooms and ate with Luna. We didn't talk, just ate. Just as I was about to leave I turned back, pulled her close and began kissing her. Luna wraps her arms around my neck, resting my forehead on hers.

"I have to go. I'll be back late tonight." Kissing her one last time. I head to the floo and leave.

The Dark Lord was waiting at the table when I arrived.

"Did you like the gift Bellatrix left on the girl?" He asked me right away. So it was his doing, I wouldn't be allowed to threaten Bellatrix.  
"It was delightful. Thank you." I nodded and took my seat.

The meeting passed by without anything important happening. Mostly all just talk about where Harry Potter was. At the end the Dark Lord called me aside.  
"Severus, I want you to continue doing what you're doing to the girl. I have plans, make sure there's no protection. You'll be informed of everything when I'm ready to tell you." He said with a grin.

"Yes, my lord. I understand." I bow and floo back to my chambers. I find Luna asleep on the bed, in a pair of blue pyjamas. I turned to look at the couch, Luna had opened the packages finally and folded everything neatly tossing out the wrappings. I walked picking up her stuff, putting it in with mine, she wasn't going anywhere for awhile. I'm not sure if that is bad or good. I get changed then crawl into bed with Luna, she mumbles my name and moves closer to me.

"Yes, it's me. Go back to sleep." I tell her. I still wasn't sure how to tell her about her father or the fact I was ordered to keep doing what we were already doing, not that it would matter.

The next few weeks went by with ease, weeks turned into two months. I was constantly working, Luna spent her days reading or writing. I often brought her books from the library. Her favorites were about mythical creatures or nature books. Go figure. I always try to have at least one meal a day with her, knowing how lonely she probably was.  
At the end of the week the Dark Lord had called a meeting with me, I was instructed to have Luna ready when he arrived. I wasn't sure what to expect, but that evening I made Luna eat a big supper and dressed her in robes in case she was sent elsewhere.

I clutched her arm as I dragged her into my office. I see the Dark Lord has already arrived and is sitting at my desk. Bellatrix and Lucius stood nearby him.  
"Severus, hello. I know you've been wondering what my plans are and you've been patient. I'm glad." the Dark Lord went on.

"I've been pairing up half bloods with half bloods or purebloods to keep the wizarding race alive. No more of these half breeds. Pure only. A breeding program if you may and you've been selected." He leans back in the chair.

"Lucius, check the girl to see if there's been any luck yet. If not we'll help you along." The Dark Lord sneered as Lucius grabbed Luna and threw her to the ground lifting up her robes. Luna was playing the part of being a submissive prisoner well. She wouldn't look up at me or anyone else, didn't talk. The whole time just stood beside me. Lucius waved her wand over her, and shook his head.

"Nothing as of yet, Severus are you bedding the girl? " He asked, glaring at me.  
"Yes, my Lord as much as I can." I replied, watching Lucius cover Luna up.

"Hm, to ensure it is happening, you'll have the next day off. " Raising his want he hits me with a spell, I double over suddenly my mind becomes unfocused my cock hard. The urge to start stroking myself was maddening.

"Another new spell of mine. Agility, aphrodisiac and stamina spell with a little bit of mind control. The next 24 hours all you'll want to do is cum and the only way for release is in the girl. Have fun." The Dark Lord grins as I watch him stand up and Floo away. Bellatrix, whose stomach was starting to look bigger, blew me a kiss as she and Lucius entered the floo and left.

I was suddenly very aware of Luna staring up at me from the floor, licking my lips. I grab her and drag her back into my quarters. Vanishing our clothes as we walked, I managed to mumble.

"Bed please now." Luna quickly lays down on the bed, I climb on top of her thrusting myself into her. Within seconds I was shooting my first load into her. Feeling myself relax for a moment, I roll off of her and sit up. My cock settled but was still standing tall.

" Severus are you okay? " Luna asked as she rubbed my back.

"How can I be okay? I'm about spend the next 24 hours raping you." I snapped, groaning as my cock got harder.

"It's not rape if both parties are willing. It' s not like you wanted to do this. It doesn't mean we can't have fun." Luna gave me a smile.

"Luna as you talk all I can think about is fucking you senseless you little whore. Is that what you want? He wants me to breed you. " I could myself get angry at her, she was taking this fairly well considering the situation.

"Then fuck me Severus, treat me like a whore if it helps you feel better." Luna gently rubs her hand on my cock, grabbing her and pinning her underneath me. Kissing her roughly before I quickly pound into her before releasing another load into her womb.

By the 13 hour mark, the spell had started to slow down. It was taking longer for my stamina to reach its full potential. Taking the opportunity I have some food brought up and hand Luna some painbgone. The sandwiches arrived fast, Severus made sure they both drank a lot of water as they ate. We both had barely slept since the night before, Luna was taking this all in stride. We finished eating, still feeling calm, Luna takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom. She starts the water.  
"Bath time. You go in first, then me." She grins as she climbs into the tub, once I was settled she climbed in and leans against me. My cock was pressed against her back, she lazily dragged her fingers on my legs causing me to groan. I press her back against my chest as I run my finger over her folds. She tilts her head back and kisses my neck. I could feel my hardness against her back. She gets up and faces me, pulling her close. I lick her breast.

"Mmm" Luna groaned, she lowered herself on my cock and started to rock back and forth the water sloshing around us. I didn't last long, moments later I was filling her womb up again. Getting out of the bath, we head to bed attempting to get some rest before the next session.

By hour 24, I was exhausted and sore we we're still doing it about once an hour. Luna was straddling me, enjoying a slow moment. Her body rocked slowly, her eyes closed. I had been on edge for a little while now but hadn't pushed over yet. Luna opened her eyes, and saw me watching her.  
"So good, cum for me Severus, Let go." Luna said as she picked up speed, I began thrusting upwards. I started to rub Luna's clit, she was sensitive. Within moments I feel her body start to hit her climax, giving one last thrust we both cum. I pulled her down towards me and kissed her, 24 hours we did it. I mumble a spell to clean us off and relight the fireplace, looking down I see Luna asleep pulling her close. I followed her.

We slept through until the next day, I woke before her as always. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead before going out to work, leaving her potions to help her body to conceive and stay healthy. Ones that that Dark Lord had asked for a while ago, now seeing why he wanted them. I spent the day roaming the Castle. The Carrow's we're disappointed to see me back after my one day absence. They knew why I was gone and had hoped it would be longer. I had supper in the Great Hall not something I did often, it really wasn't worth it with all the staring. I rather be eating with her in my quarters finishing my bite, I head upstairs. Walking through the hallways I hear the portraits murmuring to each other.

"He has a girl in his rooms."

" Yes, that's what I heard as well too." I sigh, and didn't even bother looking at what portrait it was and kept walking to my quarters knowing once I was with her it didn't matter.  
Once there, I saw Luna sitting on my bed. She was dressed in my old clothes, those seemed to be a favorite of hers. She looked up and smiled at me before getting off the bed.  
"Did you eat supper?" She asked me as she came to give me a hug.

"Only a few bites, I rather be eating with you." I said hugging her back, she winces at my touch. Looking her over she had long bruises. Bruising in that pattern would only happen if she'd been trying to get through the wards.

"You're covered in bruises, you tried to get through my wards. Why?" She'd never done anything like this before. Luna's face goes red before making eye contact with me.  
"No, I was dancing and I twirled, got a little too dizzy, missed my step and tripped landing on the wards in the door." She admitted to me.

"Dancing? I don't have any music in here. What were you dancing too?" I asked, looking at her as she grinned.  
"I don't need to hear the music, Severus. It's already in my head, so I listen from there." The answer she gave didn't surprise me any. Luna started humming and swaying with us both, she rests her head on my chest. Wrapping my arms tighter around her we danced slowly together as the night wore on.

That night we went to bed together, I held her the entire time feeling as if I let her go I would lose something.  
The next day passed almost uneventfully, the portraits whispered to each other as they stared a lot but the staff and students stared at me harder. I wasn't the only one who had heard the whispers.

By the evening I was done but there was yet another meeting to attend too. I knew if I went and saw her, I wouldn't want to leave so doing the sensible thing I floo to the Manor from my office fire.

"Severus, right on time as always." The Dark Lord grins as I step out of the fireplace, and walking towards the chairs in front of the fire, Nagini sleeps beside him. I bow before taking a seat across from him.

"The Carrow's have told me that there is a rumor going around about you having a girl in your quarters. Why not tell them the truth? We'll send her back to class, we'll give them a shock. " The Dark Lord grinned again.

"Whatever you wish. I'll have her school things bought for her." I give him a nod.

"What are your feelings towards the girl?" The Dark Lord asks as he watches me. Choosing my words carefully.

"I do enjoy being able to use whenever I please." Within seconds I was on the floor, I couldn't move. The pain was too intense. He was using the Cruciatus Curse on me, being Crucioed until I blacked out.

I awoke later, the fire was low and the Dark Lord was sitting here watching me.

"Do not lie to me again Severus. You like her more than just being able to use her. I see it in your eyes. Love makes fools of people. Do not be a fool Severus." He says to me as I slowly stand up, my entire body shaking.

"No my Lord. I apologize to my Lord." Bowing to him, I try to keep my balance.  
"Now for your punishment for lying. Since there is obviously more going on here, I've decided you'll marry the girl. Next weekend. We won't let her get away like the last one shall we? Maybe I'll have her join our ranks." He grins at me, keeping my mind clear I bow again.

"Yes my Lord." I said accepting the punishment.  
"I want it to be in the Oldest Wizarding traditions . Do you know what that means?" He asked me, my body was aching. I knew I shouldn't sit but standing was getting harder.  
"Of course, we'll be bonded together for life no matter what. On the wedding night it has to be consummated under supervision. " I finished saying, realizing that was the punishment. Being bonded to Luna for life no matter who won this war. Neither of us would be allowed to be with anyone else.

"Good. Does she know about her Father?" The Dark lord asks me.

"No, my Lord. I never told her." I said watching his movements knowing if he decided to use the curse again I had to stand still.

"Good, don't tell her. He'll be at the wedding, my gift to her. But I'll be the one walking her down the aisle. Is that understood Severus." The Dark Lord grins again at me.  
"Yes my Lord. Thank you." I stumbled a bit, he grins even more, his teeth showing.

"You may go, I'll have her wand dropped off tomorrow morning by Lucius when he goes and checks her. And for your sake she better be pregnant Severus. " He waves her hand dismissing me.

"Yes my Lord." Bowing again, I stumbled into the fireplace and floo home. I wobble out of the floo and make my way to the bathroom where I collapse and vomit on the floor.  
"Severus? Are you alright?" I hear Luna speaking as she makes her way into the bathroom.

"You're hurt." She leans over helping sit up and lean onto the bath.  
"Yes. Painbgone. Top shelf Luna." I manage to spit out. She grabs it and opens it for me then tips the vial into my mouth.  
"Who did this to you?" She asks, as she wipes the sweat off my head.  
"The Dark Lord." I mutter, trying to get my body to relax.

"Why?" Luna looks horrified.  
"Because I lied." I pull her close, kissing her before she talks again. Pulling away Luna continues.  
"What did you lie about?" She gets a wet cloth and wipes my forehead.

"That's none of your business." I say. She doesn't press the matter. I close my eyes, tilting my head back resting it on the bath.  
"Come. Let's get you to bed." Luna helps me up and we slowly make our way to the bed where she takes off my clothes and shoes before tucking me in. She turns to head back into the bathroom, I grab her arm to stop her.

"Leave it. A house elf will clean it up by morning." I was too tired right now and Luna would have to clean it up by hand. Pulling her into the bed with me, she tucks herself in beside me. She pulled me close, resting my head on her stomach as she leaned on the headboard. She started to hum and she stroked my hair until I fell asleep.  
I awoke to find myself still wrapped around Luna, who was still sleeping. I slowly untangle myself from her, giving her some space. Knowing Lucius would be here soon, I'd have to wake her up and tell her. Looking back down at her, I see her watching me now. Just then I hear my floo in the office.

"Dammit. He's here." I said as I got out of the bed Lucius walked right into my quarters.  
"Severus, good you're awake. And she's already laying down. Good, this will be quick." Lucius says as he walks over to her, grabbing the blanket and pulling it back from Luna he vanishes her pants. Taking his wand he puts it into her. Luna makes a sound of discomfort.

"Careful Lucius." I say warning as I watch him even more closely. A few minutes pass before he stops.

"It's inconclusive." He said before waving his wand over Luna's stomach. I heard him mutter the words " Revealem " a misty image appeared over her stomach.  
"There." Lucius points "There's something, give it a few more days and it will be confirmed or keep trying." He moves his wand, the image disappearing and covers Luna back up. He moves towards the door.

"Narcissa well be here by 6pm to pick her up on Friday." He said as he stopped near me to talk.  
"Why?" Luna had asked, she had sat up and blushed that she spoke.

" Because... girl, the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. " He said, looking at her. I saw Luna's look of confusion.  
"She doesn't know yet Severus?" He laughed. "Oh dear." I grabbed and pulled him out of my quarters.  
"You had no right to say that." I hissed at him, sneering as I let him go.

"You had no right to go fall in love with her, whose mistake is it really? Good day Severus. I'll see you Friday. Here this is from the Dark Lord." He hands me a note before walking over to the floo and vanishes. I head back into the room and see Luna still sitting on the bed walking over to her. I sit beside her.  
"Married?" She asks, looking me up and down.

"Yes. In the oldest Wizarding traditions this weekend. Then you'll be sent back to classes." I said not looking at her.  
" Alright, that isn't so bad." Luna rested her hand on my arm.

"Do you not understand? We well have to consummate the marriage in front of people. We'll be bonded for life by the oldest Wizarding Traditions. Even if one of us dies you'll never be allowed to marry anyone else, to be with anyone else. You'll be stuck with me. If we even survive this. This is my punishment for lying." I lay back down rubbing my face.  
"Is being married to me such a horrible thing? I actually like you Severus, is that wrong?" She looks down at me, sitting back up I pull her towards me.  
"You like me?" I asked, trying to see if she was lying.

"Is that a surprise Severus Snape? We've spent the last few months together. It may have been to survive at first but I find myself liking you a little more each day. You are not evil as you think. Maybe a little bit of a jerk at times, but aren't we all? Winning or losing this war marrying you isn't the worst thing in this world. I actually like you. " She smiles at me, pushing my hair from my face. I continue to watch her, unable to form words.

"I lied to the Dark Lord." I said without any context.  
"You've said, but you also said it wasn't my business." She grinned at me.  
"Another lie then." I moved closer to her.

"No more lies then Severus, at least not about this." She watched me, as I still tried to form words in my head.  
"Marrying you isn't the problem, I just thought you shouldn't have too. I lied, and he tortured me for it. I told him, I didn't like you, I only enjoyed using you. He called me out on it." I managed to get the words out.

"There we go." Luna said before kissing me, pushing her back down on the bed continuing to kiss her. Luna pulled back and smiled at me.  
"What was that spell Lucius used?" She asked. " Revealem, it's a spell to see if there's a fetus in you."  
"So like a muggle ultrasound. Can you do it?" Luna asks me, I nod lifting up her top over her stomach and waving my hand over her as I muttered the spell. The misty image appeared again.

"That would be it there, if there's anything." I point to a small sac in the image. I looked down at Luna, her eyes watched the mist, after awhile a smile appeared on her face. We watched the misty image for a while before I remembered the note. I opened to find it says It will be announced at Breakfast that I would be marrying Luna Lovegood. Groaning, I lay back down next to Luna before getting up for the day.

By the next day I was hated more than ever. The looks of the staff bore into me as I walked past. It spread like wildfire, that Luna was the girl in my quarters. By Friday morning, I was done. I spent most of the day in the office doing paperwork and talking to Luna about this weekend.

I was nervous about tonight, Narcissa wouldn't harm her. But she wouldn't stop it if others harmed her.  
I know I shouldn't eat supper in the Great Hall but I couldn’t bring myself to, I wanted to be with her. By 4pm I gave up on work and headed back to her.  
“Hello you.” She says as I walk through the door. Luna is sitting on the couch reading, her bag is by the door ready to go. Sitting down next to her, I pull her close.  
“I want to see it again before I go.” She says as she settles in beside me.

“Oh Really?” I say teasing her.  
“Please Severus. “ She smiles, knowing fully well I’ll give her, her way. Raising my hand I mutter “Revealem, there the sac is bigger. That’s good. I say.  
“Severus, what is going to happen to it?...” Luna asks me, I take a moment to answer.

“Truthfully? I don’t know, Luna. He has plans that I have no part of. You were in the dungeons for almost a year. Things aren’t going his way. I won’t lie to you, but I will only tell you what you need to know. I have no answer for this. “ I don’t look at her, staring ahead at the wall. She gently turns my head towards her and begins kissing me, she moves, swinging her leg over mine, sitting in my lap. We stay like this for awhile, Luna slowly starts to move back and forth grinding into me. I groan, we carry on like this until we hear a throat being cleared. Looking up I see the Dark Lord and Narcissa standing there.

“My lord.” I say, Luna looks frightened for a moment and quickly gets off of me.  
“Please don’t stop on our account.” The Dark Lord grins, I see Luna’s face turn a slight shade redder.  
“Shy is she? By tomorrow she won't be. I thought we might have to persuade her but by the looks of it, she’s more than willing. More than you’ve had before, isn’t it Severus? Narcissa, take her.” Luna looks at me, nodding at her she walks over to Narcissa and grabs her bag. They leave together in the Floo.  
“We have much to discuss about your wedding Severus.” The Dark Lord goes as I watch them vanish.

“Yes, my Lord, what do you wish for me to do?” I say, bowin to him.  
Lucius and Wormtails are waiting for you at the Manor, they have the full itinerary. They have your clothes and are providing entertainment for you as it is your last night as a free man.” The Dark Lord chuckles. “No worries about Miss. Lovegood, Naricssa well take very good care of her for tonight.

Lucius hands me a whiskey, the entertainment was four muggle dancers in barely any clothing. The women had been imperioed, no doubt about that. The room was full, Aecto and Amycu Carrow, Dolohov, Greyback and Yaxley to name a few. Bellatrix had also already stopped by once before leaving.  
Wormtail puttered around handing out food, watching the women, I saw him lick his lips. Alecto and Amycus were taking turns to shoot sparks at the women, who didn’t acknowledge it.

"Disgusting” I mutter. Lucius laughed at me. “You’ve never enjoyed these types of things Severus.”  
“Why, would i?” I stare at him.

“Why not? They’ll be gone in the morning, do try to have some fun.” Lucius leans towards me and whispers “She’s fine, Narissca is taking care of her, from what I understand she has her trying on every dress she could find.”  
I eye him up and down,before nodding. “Fine. I’ll try.”  
The rest of the night went by in a blur of watching them drink, get drunk and torture the muggle dancers before at the end of the end taking them away. I headed to bed, noticing how empty a bed seemed for only one.

“Are you ready? The house elves are finishing setting up the chairs.” Lucius asked as he walked into the room.  
“Is one ever ready for this? My job is to produce children, for what I don’t know. We’ll be bonded for life, she didn’t get a say in this.” I said snapping at him.  
“What’s the worry? You’ll always have someone to shag then. “ Lucius said laughing.  
“I do not deserve her…” I said as I straightened my robes.

“She has a choice, this or death Severus. Malfoy said she was strange so I see her picking you over death as an odd choice as well… Maybe you don’t but here we are. Let's make the best out of it.” Lucius smiled as he left the room.

A few moments later I follow , walking into the Parlor about 10 chairs sit on each side. It wasn’t fancy, dark green drapes hung around the room, the center of the aisle was in front of the fireplace which had fire roaring in it. I along with most of the guests were wearing our death eater robes. The bonding ceremony is being performed by Yakley then I take her right to bed.

As the chairs filled up, Yakley stood at the front with me. Soon only two chairs were left at the front. Music began to play, the parlor doors opened. Bellatrix gleefully pranced in the room before taking a seat. Voldemort followed with Luna linked in his arms. He was walking her down the aisle. If Luna was nervous her face didn’t show it. She looked stunning, she had a flower crown in her hair, her hair was down in long waves. Her dress was dark green, off her shoulders,the arms were made of lace and it trailed behind her and it showed every curve she had. She kept her eyes on me as they walked up to me.

“Severus.” The Dark Lord hands Luna to me. Bowing to him. “ Thank you my lord. Luna follows my lead and bows as well.  
He and Belltrix take the last two seats. Yakley gestured for us to move closer.  
“We are gathered here today to bond these two, Severus Snape and Luna Lovegood for eternity. The bond placed here today can never be broken even in death.  
“Place forward your hands.”

Luna and I gave Yakley our hands, palms up. He pulled out a silver dagger, he took Luna’s hand with his other placing it over a gold cup.  
“Severus cut her hand on the heart line, starting under the pinky towards her index. Follow the line as you cut.” Yakley handed me the dagger, taking it, I cut along the line allowing the blood to flow into the cup. Luna showed no pain as I sliced into her hand. Yakley heals Luna’s hand, and nods to her to take the dagger. Luna takes my hand and cuts along the same line, allowing my blood to pour into the cup. Yakley heals my hand before he begins to pour a liquid into the cup.

“Hold hands”

I take Luna’s hands into mine, I stare into her eyes. She gives me a smile.  
“Severus Snape, do you take Luna Lovegood on your own will?”  
“I do.”  
“Will you protect her and all the heirs you’ll have?” Yakley went on.  
“I will.” I replied.  
“Sip from the cup.” Yakley lifts the cup up to my mouth, swallowing. Bitter.

“Luna Lovegood do you take Severus Snape on your own free will?”  
“I do.” Her words filled me with hope, even if the other choice was death.  
“Will you raise the heirs you shall produce?” Yakley carried on.  
“I do.”  
“Sip” He pours the liquid into her mouth, she makes a slight face. Yakley had begun to wave his wand black ribbon wrapping our hands together. They burned into our skin, then faded away.

“You are now bonded for eternity. Life or death you shall always remain together.  
Yakley stepped away, nodding to the Dark Lord who had started to clap, the rest of the guests followed his lead. That’s it, nothing about love or marriage just heirs. I quickly gave Luna a kiss on the cheek.

The Dark Lord stepped up to Luna.

“Pick two guests to watch you consummate the marriage or I can pick.” She quickly points at Draco and Yakley. He grins.

“Excellent choices.” He leads the way into a room with a bed and chairs.  
“Proceed” The Dark Lord says as he sits down, gesturing to the bed.  
I pull Luna over to the bed, I kiss her quickly and whisper in her ear.  
“Focus on me...ONLY me…”

Vanishing our clothes, I begin to kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck as I lay on top of her. We were tense with having an audience, I positioned myself at her entrance. I blocked out those who were watching. Luna’s hands slide down my back, till it reaches my bum she pulls me in. Suddenly our magic began to swirl around us, the bond was being finished. The light was covering our bodies, the faster we went the fast the light went. Finally we reached the climax, the bond was glowing all around us and it had stopped swirling. Yakley completed the bond before announcing

“It is complete, without a doubt there will be an heir now.”  
“Excellent, you may get dressed. Now Luna I have one more surprise for you, or should I say someone. Bring him in, you didn’t see him but he was there at the ceremony, at the back watching. “ The Dark Lord beckons them to being someone in.

Shit not now, I quickly magic our clothes back on. Luna’s hair magically redid itself. Narcissa’s magic no doubt.  
“Bring him in” The Dark Lord shouted. Within moments Wormtail brought in Luna’s father. Her eyes went wide.  
“Father!” She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He made no notice of her as expected to the rest of us. She steps back and looks at him.  
“What is wrong with him? Why isn’t he himself? “ She looks at the Dark Lord with a worry on her face.

The Dark Lord pulls her close  
“Insane, tormented for far too long. He’s no longer himself. Shall we end his suffering? Let’s have Severus, do the honors shall we?”  
He pulls Luna back further with him out of the way.

“Watch” He positioned Luna looking right at us both, yet she just watched me.

“Avada Kedavra.” A flash of green light explodes from my wand. Her father slumps to the floor.

“Excellent, Wormtail well take care of this and we’ll return to the party the guests are waiting for the happy couple to return.” The Dark Lord says before leaving the room. Luna moves quickly to her father, bending down, she gives him a kiss and whispers something to him. Draco and Yakley are waiting at the door.  
“Time to entertain the guests. Wormtail, has work to do.” Yakley says, Luna nods before leaving with Draco. I stand there as I watch Wormtail vanishing her father's body. The party was a blur, Lucius kept handing me glasses of fire whiskey. Luna was passed from guest to guest, getting introduced to them.

Waking up the next afternoon was brutal,I felt like absolute shit. I woke up in the bed from the night before but Luna wasn’t there. I do remember climbing into the bed with her next to me. I turn over I see two sober up potions and a glass of water on the nightstand. Grabbing them I chug them back, before changing then looking for her.  
I find Lucius sitting reading in the sitting room.  
“Where.. I begin before he cuts me off.

“She’s safe, she’s upstairs with Narcissa, looking at baby things. She’s ready to go when you are. The school was informed that you both had married and she was expecting. “ He smirks.  
I head to find Luna, I find them upstairs in one of the many rooms.  
“Severus! I’ve been letting your wife pick a few things for the baby, I’ll have them sent over later. I’ve also been telling the ways and what’s expected of her. “ Narcissa smiles at me.

“Thank you, that is kind. I’m afraid we must be off, paperwork to do, a school to run. Thank you for everything, it was amazing. “  
Once the goodbyes had been said, I Stepped us into the floo back to my office at Hogwarts.  
Arriving back, I help Luna out of the floo and wrap my arms around her.

“I….” I start before getting cut off for a second time this afternoon.  
“I don’t blame you Severus, he was already gone. I do wish I had more time to say goodbye. I’m guessing you knew what state he was in, that's why you never told me what had happened to him. I had expected something by the way you never spoke of him. It is what it is, do you really have to go back to work? I’ve barely seen you. “ She runs her hands up and down my back.

“No, work can wait. What do you want to do? You go back to class tomorrow and I’m allowed to give you this. “ I walk over to the desk and pull out her hand. “ I expect you wont try to hurt me now. She smiles and shakes her head. Luna walks over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
“Let’s dance. I never did get that dance “ She says and she sways her hips.  
“There’s no music Luna.” She smiles at me, “you don’t need music Severus”.  
“No, no you don’t. I start to move with her, she hums a song. Soon after we laid on the bed as I read a book aloud, she traced her hands over my arms before falling asleep.

Morning arrived far too soon for my liking. I had my arms wrapped around her and we were snuggled under the blankets. Eventually we had to get up, I watched her get dressed into her uniform that the house elves had brought up while we were gone. I told her to keep quiet and don’t say anything to anyone or The Dark Lord well get involved.  
“Play dumb, pretend to hate me, that you’re agasint it all. Be submissive. Not a word to anyone. Understood?”  
“Relax Severus, I know what I’m doing. I won’t let anything happen to you. “ Luna smiles at me, before giving me a kiss on the cheek, taking my hand we walk down to the Great Hall together. Once we walked past Gargoyle, she let my hand go.

The Great Hall was full when we arrived, Luna quickly walked off to her table. I saw Miss. Weasley and Longbottom run over to her. Taking a deep breath, I make my way to the head table. The stares were nothing I wasn’t used to, but now no one even bothered to hide the fact they were staring.  
Meals were nothing short of exhausting, the staff was only allowed to talk about work. I could see the anger and seething in their eyes. I could tell they wanted to curse me but knew better.

By the end of the first week, I had only eaten breakfast there. Luna was required to be there for all meals, she played the part of prisoner well. She wasn’t her usual cheery self, she kept quiet, didn’t try to stand out, didn’t talk. You would really think she was broken. Once we were alone she came alive again, she talked about everything, she left nothing out. I had Luna go to Madam Pomfrey weekly for checkups, she wasn’t far along and was given lots of instructions, she was given supplements but I quickly tossed those replacing them with my own better versions.

Spring was fast approaching, no one knew what was happening in the outside world. More and more witches and wizards were disappearing, there was nothing anyone could do but wait to see what the final plan was, classes continued as normal. Running a school was no easy task, no one had heard about Potter and his friends. Most assumed he was dead or gave up and ran away. At this point I had done what I needed to do, it was in his hands now.

Early the next afternoon I was doing paperwork when Professor Mcgonagall entered my office.

“Headmaster, your wife was taken to the Infirmary. I would head down there If I were you.” She said, looking flushed, quickly standing up. I tried to remain calm.  
“What happened?” I ask as I walk towards her.

“Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Carrow” The look on her face as she called him that.  
“Decided that he would practice the Cruciatus curses on the students, he performed it on Miss.Love… Miss. Snape. With her condition, she’s having a miscarriage. “ Nodding to her, I quickly make my way to the infirmary. I see Amycus and Alecto in the corner of the hospital wing and briefly hear.

“What were you thinking? Didn’t want to play favorites! Now look what you’ve done!” Alecto was hissing to Amycus. I glare at him.  
“The Dark Lord is waiting for you! Go now! And beg him forgiveness.” Shouting. “LEAVE!”

They quickly run out of the room. I rushed to Luna, who Madam Pomfrey had separated with dividers in the wing.  
Madam Pomfrey was making her comfortable on the hospital bed.

"I’m going to keep her overnight, physically she’s fine. The process is over. Mentally… that’s another story. I’ll leave you two be, I’ll be back shortly.”  
“Am I going to be in trouble?” Luna looked frightened.

“ No.. I”ll make sure of it, this isn’t your fault. I’ll protect you Luna. Don’t worry.” I move to the hospital bed and pull her close to me.

“Ahem” I look up and I see Professor Mcgongall there. I quickly pull away from Luna and stand.  
“Yes, Professor?” I feel her staring but it wasn’t her usual stare she did to me.  
“I’ve arranged for Mrs. Snape's things to be brought to her, so she doesn’t have to attend classes. She can return when she is ready.”  
Thank you, anything else?” I just wanted to be snuggled up next to Luna.  
“Maybe things aren’t always as they seem Severus. “  
“Maybe not Minerva..” I replied. She nodded leaving us alone.

The following morning she was released from the infirmary, she spent the next few days sleeping in our bed with me constantly checking up on her. The Dark Lord was infuriated with Amycus, I heard from Lucius he has the Cruciatus curse used on him for awhile. I was told Luna was allowed some rest before I was to do it all over again.  
He was angry, Potter was on the move and things hadn’t been going his way. It was just a sign of things to come.

The Battle started once Harry had snuck into the vault, I was told to leave Luna at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord had hoped she could be used as a tool to help. I had to fly out of there fast once Mcgongall and I dueled. I didn’t want to leave her, every night I warned her that it could be the end. I made use of every moment I could with her.  
Potter defeated the Dark Lord, and I almost died. Somehow I didn't. Neville killed the snake, which was the final horcrux. They found me in the Shrieking Shack when they came to get my body but I wasn’t dead. I was smart, I had taken precautions but the Dark Lord didn’t trust me in the end. I gave the memories to Potter. I regret not being with Luna. If Potter knew anything about that, he didn’t say.

I was taken to St. Mungo’s before Luna was allowed to even be near me. The Ministry was all over me, they integrated Luna for hours about our romance. She told the truth, it was me or death, she chose me. Eventually all charges that were brought up were dropped thanks to Potter's help. I was a free man.

Almost two years later. Luna and I sat in our bed, she brought in a cup of tea for us both as I read the morning paper. Many objected to our relationship but we both still wanted to be together. Not that we had much of choice with the bonding ritual. I think it wouldn’t have mattered even if It hadn’t been done. Luna climbed into the bed and handed me my wand.

“I need you to do a spell for me Severus.”  
“Spell?” I look at her, wondering why she can’t do it herself.  
“Yes.” She smiles at me, lifting her top to show her stomach.  
“Really? “ Finally cluing in to what she wanted. She nodded, “Go on Severus.”  
“Revealem”

The end


End file.
